


Carved your name across my eyelids

by sinkinghearts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet and smutty mkay, Brothels, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkinghearts/pseuds/sinkinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughing at himself, he lays back and drapes an arm over his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved your name across my eyelids

Her teats are the perfect size, he thinks as he watches them bounce slightly.

 

He had ordered the girl to pin her hair up so he had a clear view.

 

(Downstairs he had seen another girl, with fiery red hair but her body was all round curves and nothing like _hers_.)

 

He reaches forward and lets a big hand rest there, watching how it engulfs the soft flesh. Feeling the small weight against it, the nipple brushing against his rough palm with each of his thrusts.

 

He slides it downwards and spreads his fingers, let the pink nipple slip through it and looks at the contrast of his skin on hers.

 

He grunts a little when she speeds up the movement of her hips.

 

It is not enough though. She is not as tight as he imagined. 

 

He gives the nipple a pinch and moves his hand between her legs. He clumsily probes around, searching. When he finds her nub he teases her, softly stroking around it.

 

He doesn’t look at her face but he can hear her breathing quickening, soft sighs escaping her.

Then he crudely pushes his thumb against her.

 

She jolts and gasps and he can feel her tighten around him.

He moans at the sensation.

 

 _Good girl. That’s it_.

 

He lets out another hiss while he feels that feverish, hot feeling spreading at his spine. _Nearly there_.

 

He removes his finger and she makes a little sound at the loss of contact.

 

(He doesn’t care though, because she is not _her_.)

 

He sits up and shifts a little, drawing her in his arms. Angling his head so he can bury it in the crook of her neck.

 

Maybe it’s too intimate, something a man does with his lady love.

But bugger that, she should be glad she doesn’t have to look at his face now.

 

He briefly squeezes her arse and holds her tight, his hips meeting hers now in desperate, deep thrusts. He notices how his hands easily envelop her small waist and as he moves, he can see finger shaped marks slowly fading.

 

He moves his head and opens his mouth, feeling the soft skin and underneath that, her pulse. He bares his teeth.

The thought that he could mark her, sink in his teeth until he draws blood finally sends him over the edge.

 

Eyes shut tight, cock pulsing with every heartbeat, he shoots his release deep inside her. He distantly feels the girl trembling on top of him.

 

A choked moan. He loosens his grip. He doesn’t kiss her or leave a bite mark, but let his ruined mouth rest on her pulse for a bit as he feels it slowing down.

 

She finally gives a push against his massive shoulders and he leans back on his elbows, watching her as she climbs off him.

 

His seed dribbles out of her, down her legs. One thread of cum from his cock to her cunt connecting them a little longer, making it look almost intimate.

 

A strange thought, that if not for the moon tea, he could have put a babe inside her belly.  

 

(He briefly wonders what theirs would look like. Red hair mayhaps.

He hopes.)

 

Laughing at himself, he lays back and drapes an arm over his eyes.

 

“What’s so funny?” the girl asks as she adjusts the straps of her dress.

 

“If I wanted you to know, I’d have bloody told you.”

 

He makes no move to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, my very first fanfic! And a smutty one at that. This popped into my head a few days ago and just decided to go with it.  
> I'm a bit nervous about posting this, English is not my first language and this is un-beta'd. So please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. (I'm sure there are a few, or even more than a few. Haha!)  
> Any support or criticism is welcome. ;) Thank you so much for reading. x


End file.
